Conventionally, there has been proposed a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector comprising a base, an ejection member, and a cover (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-357210).
The base is substantially plate-shaped and holds contacts. The base includes a first side wall, a second side wall, and a rib. The first side wall is located on one side of the base, and the second side wall is located on the other side of the base. The first side wall and the second side wall are parallel to each other. The first and second side walls each have a height slightly larger than the thickness of the SIM card. The rib is located in the vicinity of the second side wall and extends parallel to the second side wall. The length of the rib is shorter than the lengths of the first and second side walls, and the height of the rib is the same as the heights of the first and second side walls.
The SIM card is inserted between the first side wall and the rib. In a card support surface of the base, a recess is formed along the second side wall. In the recess, the ejection member is disposed such that it is capable of sliding parallel to the movement direction of the SIM card.
The ejection member is substantially bar-shaped. A first protruding portion is formed on one end of the ejection member. The first protruding portion is an operation portion that is pinched by a finger to cause the ejection member to slide.
An L-shaped second protruding portion is formed on the other end of the ejection member. An L-shaped third protruding portion is formed on the one end of the ejection member such that it is adjacent to the first protruding portion. The second protruding portion and the third protruding portion sandwich the SIM card in the movement direction of the SIM card.
The cover bridges the base from an upper end of the first side wall to an upper end of the second side wall.
To connect the SIM card to the connector, in a state in which the ejection member is pulled out, the SIM card is disposed between the second protruding portion and the third protruding portion of the ejection member, and the ejection member is pushed into the base.
As a result, the SIM card is inserted into the connector together with the ejection member, and at the same time, brought into contact with the contacts held by the base.
To remove the SIM card from the connector, it is only required that the ejection member be pulled out. When the ejection member is pulled out, one end surface of the SIM card catches on the second protruding portion of the ejection member, whereby the SIM card is pulled out together with the ejection member.